Rainkit (DS)
Rainkit is a tiny, smoky tortoiseshell she-kit with gray-blue stripes like rain and dark blue eyes. Information Affiliations Current: ThunderClan Age Age: approx. 1 moon Names Kit: Rainkit Family Mother: Leafbreeze Father: Rockfall Sister: Skykit Brother: Dustkit Book Appearances Living: The Dark Secret Creator Creator: Warriorcat1195 History In the Path to Darkness arc ''The Dark Secret Trivia Interesting Facts *She is named after her gray-blue stripes which is like rain. *Her smoky fur matches her mother. *Her dark blue eyes reminded Gingerheart of the ocean. Kin Members '''Mother:' :Leafbreeze: Father: :Rockfall: Sister: :Skykit: Brother: :Dustkit: Grandmothers: :Lilyheart: :Furrypelt: Grandfathers: :Snowbush:Kate's Blog :Firepelt: Great-Grandmothers: :Sorreltail: :Silky: :Brightheart: :Squirrelflight: Great-Grandfathers: :Brackenfur: :Smoky: :Cloudtail: :Bramblestar: Great-Great-Grandmothers: :Willowpelt: :Frostfur: :Sandstorm: :Princess: :Goldenflower: Great-Great-Grandfathers: :Whitestorm: :Firestar: :Jackie: :Tigerstar: Great-Great-Great-Grandmothers: :Swiftbreeze: :Robinwing: :Brindleface:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Nutmeg: :Speckletail: :Snowfur: :Leopardfoot: Great-Great-Great-Grandfathers: :Adderfang: :Fuzzypelt: :Redtail: :Jake: :Smallear: Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Thistleclaw: :Pinestar: Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandmothers: :Flashnose: :Robinwing: :Harepounce: :Moonflower: :Swiftbreeze: :Poppydawn: :Sweetbriar: :Crystal: Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandfathers: :Fuzzypelt: :Stagleap:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Stormtail: :Adderfang: :Windflight: :Oakstar: :Mocha:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandmothers: :Daisytoe: :Flashnose: :Fallowsong: :Squirrelwhisker: Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandfathers: :Rooktail: :Eaglestorm: Aunts: :Honeyfur: :Mistypelt: Uncles: :Larkspirit: :Foxstar: Great-Aunts: :Honeyfern: :Poppyfrost: :Cinderheart: :Seedpaw: :Gingerheart: :Milky:Revealed by the author :Whitewing: :Ambermoon: :Sparkheart: :Dandelionkit: Great-Uncles: :Molepaw: :Dusty: :Dewnose: :Bramblethorn: :Alderfoot: :Juniperkit: Great-Half-Aunts: :Hazeltail: :Lavender: :Sunshine: Great-Half-Uncles: :Mousewhisker: :Berrynose: :Ash: :Stormy: Great-Half-Aunts/Uncles: :Unnamed kits Great-Great-Aunts: :Cinderpelt: :Leafpool: :Tawnypelt: :Brightheart: Great-Great-Uncles: :Rainwhisker: :Sootfur: :Thornclaw: :Brackenfur: Great-Great-Aunts/Uncles: :Four Unnamed kits: Great-Great-Half-Uncles: :Darkstripe:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Graystripe: :Hawkfrost: :Tadpole: :Swiftpaw: Great-Great-Half-Aunts: :Mothwing: Great-Great-Great-Aunts: :Leopardfoot: :Spottedleaf: :Brindleface: :Nightkit: :Mistkit: :Princess: Great-Great-Great-Uncles: :Patchpelt: :Redtail: :Dustpelt: :Ravenpaw: :Lionheart: :Firestar: Great-Great-Great-Aunts/Uncles: :Unnamed kits: Great-Great-Great-Half-Aunts: :Ferncloud: :Ruby: Great-Great-Great-Half-Uncles: :Ashufr: :Two unnamed kits: :Scourge: :Socks: Great-Great-Great-Great-Aunts: :Frostfur: :Willowpelt: :Spottedleaf: :Leopardfoot: :One-eye: :Bluestar: :Rosetail: :Sweetpaw: Great-Great-Great-Great-Uncles: :Dustpelt: :Ravenpaw: :Patchpelt: :Redtail: :Ferris: :Whiskers: Great-Great-Great-Great-Half-Aunt: :Frecklewish: Great-Great-Great-Great-Half-Uncle: :Birchface: Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Aunt: :Fallowsong: Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Uncle: :Goosefeather: Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Aunt: :Sweetbriar: Cousins: :Beechtail: :Rainspeckle: :Specklepelt: :Boulderfoot: :Wolfnose: :Stripefur: :Leafkit: :Maplefur: :Hazelwing: :Cherryfall: :Molewhisker: :Deerfur: :Robinfeather: :Fernsong: :Hollytuft: :Sorrelstripe: :Applepaw: :Frostpaw: :Squirreltail: :Icepelt: :Dovewing: :Ivypool: :Palekit: :Softkit: :Pinekit: :Sunstripe: :Brightpelt: :Cloudheart: :Sparrowheart: :Oakbranch: :Brindlefur: :Dawnfur: :Jayfeather: :Lionstar: :Hollyleaf: :Flametail: :Tigerheart: :Dawnpelt: :Juniperfur: :Sleekpelt: :Strikeclaw: :Stonefoot: :Sootpelt: :Toadpuddle: :Ivystem: :Blackheart: :Sparrowpaw: :Nutpaw: :Sagepaw: :Badgerstripe: :Seedspots: :Whitewing: :Ambermoon: :Snowbush: :Dewnose: :Leafbreeze: :Larkspirit: :Honeyfur: :Dustkit: :Skykit: :Honeyfern: :Poppyfrost: :Cinderheart: :Molepaw: :Lilyheart: :Seedpaw: :Feathertail: :Stormfur: :Bumblestripe: :Blossomfall: :Briarlight: :Pine That Clings to Rock: :Lark That Sings at Dawn: :Fire That Blazes Through Trees: :Glow of Setting Sun: :Star That Twinkles at Night: :Fog that Hangs in the Air: :Petal of Tall Flower: :Snowflake Drifting Through Air: :Sunshine Between Tree Leaves: :Moon That Shines on Water: :Leaf That Floats on River: :Claw of Mighty Lion: :Reed That Grows by River: :Tigerstar: :Nightkit: :Mistkit: :Bramblestar: :Tawnypelt: :Hawkfrost: :Mothwing: :Tadpole: :Alderfoot: :Sparkheart: :Dandelionkit: :Juniperkit: :Firepelt: :Bramblethorn: :Foxstar: :Rockfall: :Mistypelt: :Sandstorm: :Ferncloud: :Ashfur: :Two Unnamed Toms: :Squirrelflight: :Leafpool: :Spiderleg: :Shrewpaw: :Hollykit: :Larchkit: :Birchfall: :Foxleap: :Icecloud: :Toadstep: :Rosepetal: :Cloudtail: :Four Unnamed kits: :Graystripe: :Longtail:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Swiftpaw:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Fritz: :Unnamed Tom(s): :Unnamed Tom: :Jag: :Fang: :Jet: :Emerald: :Cinderpelt: :Brackenfur: :Thornclaw: :Brightheart: :Darkstripe: :Sorreltail: :Sootfur: :Rainwhisker: :Mousefur: :Runningwind: :Mistystar: :Stonefur: :Mosskit: :Reedstar: :Pikepaw: :Perchkit: :Primrosepaw: :Poppydawn: :Heronwing: :Rabbitleap: :Rosetail: :Sweetpaw: :Thistleclaw: :Whitestorm: :Pinestar: Distant Ancestors: :Cloudstar: :Birdflight: :Spottedpelt: :Gorseclaw: Tree Part 1 Part 2 References and Citations Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Minor Characters Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Kit Category:The Dark Secret Characters